My Little Pony: Darkness is Magic
by Shadow-TheLastHero
Summary: It started when three mares wished to bind themselves together as friends forever. So they seek out someone who can help. A dragon is able, but does he actually do as they wish? A monster is created, despite the pure reasons behind the actual creation. But not even the creature itself realizes the danger of its existence. Only the toymaker behind it knows.


**Okay, so this is my first MLP story, and the first story with a cover. Most of the ponies in the prologue were make in a pony maker. If you want, I can post a link to the pony maker and post their codes so you can see what they look like. I also made up some of the names using a MLP name generator. I'm so unimaginative. Also, this FanFiction will have the Rainbow Factory in it. If you don't know what that is, look the Creepypasta up. I think it's awesome, and there's a song, too. :3**

My Little Pony: Darkness is Magic

Prologue

The purple unicorn quickly dashed from one hiding spot to another, bright green eyes flashing back and forth. She knew no pony would ever approve of what she was about to do. But her friends and her were so close; they had to find some way to bind their paths for good. She could think of no better way. As she passed the edge of her homeland and into the woods, a small smile edged its way onto her dark green muzzle.

The only attire she wore was a scarlet cloak, which whipped around her flanks as she ran, and a set of bracelets shaped in the likeness of crowns, forelegs adorned with gold and the hind bearing sliver ones. Her mane and tail was a mixture of a dull pink-purple and a very dull pale-red-brown color.

When she stopped, she quickly shook her head to knock it out of her face. Then she slowly trotted up to another shape in the woods. As she neared, she slowly looked the Pegasus up and down.

Its main color was pink, blotched with blue. Its mane was mostly a light violet color, but the bottom half of her mane and the tips of her spiky tail was green. As the unicorn approached, though, it turned its yellow snake eyes onto her, and the pony was awarded with one of the Pegasus' rare smiles. The Pegasus glanced down at its left foreleg where a dark blue watch was and mumbled, "This better be quick. They'll be checking again soon. I'm still shocked I'm able to get out with all the guards they have at the Factory."

"Well, at least you _are_ here, but where's Sugar Glen?"

"Right here."

Out from the shadows stepped a neon green, black-striped earth pony, though many mistook her for a strange zebra. Violet eyes switched between the Pegasus and the unicorn. Her mane was a dark-bright red, streaked in a couple of places with dark blue. Her tail was the same colors, the streak of blue on the underside of her tail. She walked in cautiously, as if expecting somepony followed her.

"Well now that we're all here-" the unicorn piped.

"Just wait a second, Olive Peace. Do you know that this guy is trustworthy?" Sugar Glen interrupted, tilting her head slightly in question.

"Of course he is! Spark Dash met him, right Sparky?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" the Pegasus snapped at Olive Peace. Sugar – for the sake of convenience, the ponies will be known as the first part of their name from here on in – giggled slightly, stifling it with a hoof. Spark then glared at the pony, instantly silencing her.

"Let's just go!" Olive urged, beginning to head even deeper into the woods. The other two followed shortly behind, Spark eventually flying ahead, a trail of bright blue flashes appearing at her feet.

"Keep up!" Spark teased as she dashed ahead, wings flapping at an amazing rate.

* * *

Eventually Olive and Sugar reached the cave, panting. Spark strutted regally before the opening, wings open and lightly fanning the air. She hadn't even broken a sweat in her wild dash through the forest, and her movements were sleek and neat, not that of a tired pony. Then when she noticed her friends approaching, she crouched down and said, "Took you long enough. Let's go." Then, in a flick of a wing, she launched herself in the air again, gliding into the cave. Olive and Sugar put on a burst of speed to follow their friend, stopping once again as they entered a small circle of light. Suddenly, open shot a reptilian green eye, and slowly a sinewy form rose upright on four taloned legs.

"You have come to bind your destinies," thoughtfully mumbled a voice that nearly deafened the ponies. They all shot their ears against their heads and Spark, still air-bourn, had to struggle to not get flung into the wall.

As Spark dove to the ground to join Olive and Sugar she nodded her head, saying, "We request you to bind our lives forever, undeniably."

"And you think a child from I shall grant that desire?" the dragon questioned, lowering down so its eyes were level to the ponies, each glittering orb larger than even Spark.

"Yes," said Olive, dipping her head respectfully to the wizened creature.

He seemed to consider the proposition, then questioned, "Why do you deem yourselves worthy of one of my creations?"

"We would care for it and nuture it…" Olive murmured, focus drifting as she imagined a beautiful unicorn pony to care for.

"We would teach it everything it needs to know," Spark announced, whipping open her wings, picturing training a little Pegasus pony to fly almost as good as her.

"And we'll protect it from that it need not know," added Sugar, her mind drifting to a little Earth pony to play with and defend from the darkness of the cruel world.

"I see all three of you have different goals and different dreams for this child," the dragon murmured.

The trio of ponies glanced at one another, instantly knowing what the other desired. A pony just like them to follow in their footsteps.

"It shall be done," the reptile finally admitted, regaining the attention of the friends.

"Oh, thank you," they said in unison. Then, suddenly, there was a bright flash. As the glow faded and their eyes adjusted once again, they saw a large orb before them, swirling with colors. Purples, pinks, blues, greens, and every other color imaginable. Eventually the ponies noticed most of the colors were shades of blood-red, and they glanced at one another worriedly. Above the orb, the dragon murmured and twisted its claws together, slowly shaping new life. Then, with a small _ping_ and a sparkle from the orb, the colors faded, leaving a clear crystalline sphere with a dark shape inside. Instantly Olive squealed, "She's beautiful!"

"It's amazing…" Spark mumbled, taking a step closer to it.

"That monster's disgusting!" Sugar cried, taking a step backwards.

Within the orb was a strange creature indeed. It was a pony in the full sense of the word, but was also so much more. It looked like an alicorn of all things! And there were very few of those. Its coat was a blood-red color, with stripes like Sugar, except these were bright scarlet. Its mane was spiky, but not Spark's kind of spiky. It was much smaller, and shorter than Spark's. And her tail was spiky, too. Her mane and tail were both the same red as her stripes, and on one small section of her hair and half of one of her tail's spikes it was streaked the red the main bit of her coat was. Her eyes were about in-between the two shades of red, blood and bright, but strangely pupil less, as if she were blind. On her back was a small set of wings, though it was clear they would probably end up as powerful as Spark's, and on her head was not one but many horns. There was the normal horn that all unicorns have, cone-shaped with a spiraling stripe, but on either side of her head, were two pairs of horns that curved from just in front of her ears – which, by the way, the tips were cut off – and went from blood-red to pale red from the base of the horn to the tip. And on either cheek was a trio of freckles.

"You wanted one, you did not request it be anything specific," the dragon said, carefully running a claw along the top of the orb.

"Is it blind?" Olive asked.

"Well, it had no pupils, and has a blank look. Guess," Spark replied. Then, nearing the sphere, she prodded it with one forehoof, a small ripple appearing where she touched it, adding, "And it's stuck in this crystal ball. Type. Thing."

"You are all wrong," the dragon told them, causing the little… creature to tilt its head to face it. "It can see and hear you all. Clearly. And it can get out of its 'prison' whenever it wishes."

Spark opened her mouth to form a sharp retort, but suddenly there was a loud cracking and thudding sound, then a shattering. And suddenly, the little alicorn stood before its 'parents', outside of the crystal ball and only small remnants of its former container on its fur.

As soon as Sugar noticed the creature was out, she jumped back, hesitating only a moment before saying, "I'm not claiming that thing as my own," and running out of the cave, hoofs a blur as she rushed to outrun the creature, though it made no moves to follow. All it did was tilt its head slightly, ears drooping and expression turning from joy to depression.

"Why'd momma 3 run?" it questioned quietly.

"Momma 3?" Olive asked with curiosity.

"Ya, you're momma 2. And she's momma 1," the alicorn replied, pointing a small wing at Spark.

Suddenly, as the new pony pointed at the Pegasus, a loud ringing sounded from the purple-and-blue pony's wrist. "I've gotta go!" she exclaimed out loud. "You have to take it, Olive. They'll be checking soon."

"But… But I can't! I thought it might be just a unicorn, but my family would never let anything but a unicorn, not even an alicorn, live in our house."

"Fine, I'll take her," Spark said, going over to the small alicorn's side. "Do you think you can fly yet?" she asked, bending down to be eye-to-eye with the now seated pony.

"I think," she murmured under her breath, stretching her wings a bit. Then, with a swift flick of both of them, she became airborn, beginning to fly circles around 'momma 1'.

"Good, good," Spark told the alicorn. "Now, let's go. We have to be quick."

Then, throwing herself into the air, Spark quickly led the way for the alicorn to follow to the Factory.

Olive could only watch as she watched this creature, instead of uniting her and her friends, possibly forever separating them. She let out a low sigh before galloping back home.

And the dragon just watched, each pony taking a separate course. And then he slowly brought out the second crystal he had hidden behind him, where a perfect reflection of the alicorn appeared, body straight as an arrow and wings flapping as the real one was doing this exact moment. He gently blew on the orb, causing the copy to be flung to the side, though it remained transfixed to the center of the orb. Oh, this would be fun.

**So, please tell me what you think of my first MLP:FiM FanFiction. I don't know how good it is, because I'm used to writing about cats instead of horses. But oh, well. Enjoy. :)**


End file.
